


Magical Girl Guinevere Lady of Spring: Episode One: Winter Brings Spring

by Alterundying



Series: Magical Girl Guinevere Lady of Spring [1]
Category: Arthurian - Fandom, Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, King Arthur
Genre: Modern, Multi, magical girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alterundying/pseuds/Alterundying
Summary: Gwen is a normal school girl trying to get her longtime crush Arthur to ask her out on a date. That is interrupted by the arrival of a handsome student Lance transferring from France, oh and Gwen can inherit the power of the legend of Queen Guinevere to protect the City she lives in and all of England.Gwen will have to choose weather or not to become Guinevere and save the world but can she do it and can she find the other Ladies?





	1. Chapter 1

The truth of things is if a girl's hair is wavy she wants it to be straight, if a girl's hair is short she wants it to be long. These were the things going through Gwen's mind as she fixed her hair for her hair. Gwen's hair was a warm orange and her face speckled with freckles. Her eyes were a blue like two polished topaz stones, her favourite feature about herself. She finished pinning up her hair with green clips before running downstairs.

Gwen's father was in the kitchen pouring some coffee into a travel mug.  "Do you need a ride? Jen already left."

"I'm okay, dad. I want to take the bus," She said running for the door.

"Not planning to meet up with that boy Arthur are you?"

Gwen's only reply to her father was a laugh which made her father grumble a bit. "If I knew they were dating I'd know whether or not to approve..."

 

There was a girl who looked exactly like Gwen at the bus stop, save for longer hair more respectable clothing, okay so some times identical twins aren't so identical in looks. 

"So you finally got out of bed."

"I am in fair time for the bus I will have you know." Gwen tried not to pant as her twin sister gave her the look of disapproval.

The bus pulled up and Gwen made sure she hopped on first before Jenny could.   Two people immediately caught her eye.  Her best friend Ellen and Arthur the boy she had been crushing on ever since crushes seemed possible.   Ellen's hair was pulled back in a sensible brown braid,  her green eyes caught Gwen as the girl hopped onto the bus. Gwen raised a hand to wave back before her eyes caught Arthur.

Arthur has on hand me down shoes from his sister Kayla, luckily for Arthur, Kayla rather wear boy's shoes. Arthur was handsome and wore his second-hand clothing well enough.  His hair was black as night but his eyes were an amber almost an orange that seemed to almost burn.  Gwen also thought he was one of the kindest people she had met up until this point in her life.

Ellen and Arthur were seated at different parts of the bus, meaning one thing Gwen had to pick one.

Gwen went past Ellen waving at her a little and mouthing, _'see you at school.'_ before giving her friend a playful wink and going over to sit beside Arthur.

"Morning Gwen," Arthur said and his smile brightened up his face along with Gwen's heart.  There was something in those eyes something tired.

"Hi." Gwen frowned a little. "Didn't get much sleep?"

"Yeah." Arthur yawned and stretched. "I was finishing up my math homework..."

"Not your strongest point." Gwen agreed.

Arthur shook his head. "Also Kay snores... I can hear her from her room."

Gwen covered her mouth and giggled. "Too bad it wasn't history."

"I thought you weren't that big on history."

She curled her lip slightly, "No... Well, I like Art History but you like History."

 Someone spoke up in a different language from behind Gwen, she turned and saw a handsome young man about her and Arthur's age.  His hair was honeycomb blonde and his eyes were a blue like a lake under a clear sky. 

"Sorry I don't understand what you are saying," Gwen said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh, I was just commenting on how you. you also like Art history." The boy said and put out a hand, "I am Lance."

She smiles and moved her hand to shake his. "I'm Gwen and this is Arthur."

 The two boys shook hand. 

"So are you an exchange student or something?" Gwen asked playing with her hair.

"Oh no my mother moved here for business." Lance smiled between Arthur and Gwen.

The Bus stopped and the teenagers all got off at the school, but someone in the back didn't bother to stand, watching Guinevere she knew she'd found the perfet girl.


	2. Winter Brings Spring Part 2

"Who was that guy?" Ellen asked as the two of them worked their way through the hallway to the girl's lockers.

"He said his name is Lance and he's from France," Gwen replied back as the two of them walked.

"And he's very hot."

"He is isn't he do you want me to introduce you?"

"Yes!" Ellen giggled after she spoke. "Wait does this mean you're not interested in Arthur anymore?"

Gwen stopped what she was doing at that, "No of course not.  He's stupid hot but so is Arthur and I have known Arthur way longer... I just wish he'd ask me out."

"Why don't you ask him out?"

 Gwen wrinkled up her nose, "Because if he turned me down I would be devastated.  Totally embarrassed."

"That's fair." Ellen snapped her fingers. "Ask his older sister I bet Kayla knows."

"I bet she does."  Gwen paused. "How do I get on her good side?"

Ellen had finished getting her books out of her locker.  "I have no idea.  She's a very grumpy person."

Gwen closed her locker after her books were together in her arms.  "Well, I guess it's the things we do for love."

 

At first break, Gwen found Kayla in the library the large girl, almost six foot tall, was sitting by herself reading. Her hair was shoulder length pulled back in a ponytail, the same colour as red clay.

"Hey, Kayla," Gwen spoke softly moving over to where Kayla was.

"Gwen... Hi... What do you want?" Kayla said in a cautious manner getting the idea that the other girl might want something.

"Oh, I was wondering." Gwen just came out and said it. "Should I ask Arthur out?"

"That depends..."

"Depends on what," Gwen asked biting her lip nervously.

"How annoyed you want to be."

Gwen leaned over holding her hands together. "Does that mean he'll say yes?"

Kayla sighed. "I bet he's at his locker by now."

"Thank you, Kayla." Gwen waved and ran out of the library.   Kayla smirked a little and put her head back into her book shaking it slightly.

 

 Arthur was indeed at his locker by the time Gwen got there.  She stopped right near him and bounced on her heels a bit.  "Hi, Arthur."

"Oh, Hi Gwen."

 Gwen pressed her lips together, "How about you and me spend some time together?"

"You mean in class or something?"

"I was thinking outside of school."

Arthur paused for a moment he wondered if she was asking him out. "Like homework."

Gwen wrinkled up her face a little. "Like something fun."

"Yeah. I would really like that."

Gwen turned her back on Arthur to hide her grin.  "Okay, then you can pick me up at six." She said and began to walk away before he could correct her.

Arthur was a bit stunned.  He stared after Gwen as she walked away from him.  "Right! I know a great burger place."

 

Morgan was all by herself, she was a loner for the most part.  She had one other person she hung around not really a friend.  Today she was ditching out of class. Her school was an all girl's school but that didn't stop it there from being nastiness or bullies, in fact, it made it worse in some ways. 

Let the nuns get her in trouble.  What would they do kick her out? Just what she wanted.  In the hallway there was a ray of sunlight coming through a window, a group of black-veined white butterflies danced down glowing. The butterflies changed into a ball of light than a person. Beautiful women dressed like a nun in all white.  She looked over at Morgan lovely, tilting her head to the side. "Morgan le Fay.  I have been searching for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Ellen met Gwen after school, "So how did things with Arthur go?"

"Guess who has a date!" Gwen almost shrieked to Ellen before the two of them smiling headed down the school hallway together. 

"I am coming over, I plan to help you get ready for your date."

"Okay awesome, I think he's just taking me out for burgers but... at least it's a date."

 

"What about the blue dress?" Ellen asked Gwen's current room was covered in clothes.  The two girls had been going through everything trying to pick up something for Gwen to wear.

Gwen picked up the dress.   It was sleeveless and short. Made out of a fabric like a t-shirt. "Perfect not to fancy but cute." Gwen got changed into the dress quickly and put some gold clips in her hair. 

"You need to wear running shoes with it," Ellen stated.

"That sounds super cute."  She pulled on sneakers so she could look at how the whole thing looked.  Ellen clapped.

Gwen's father knocked on the door, "Gwen is Ellen staying for dinner?"

 "No dad, I'm going out," Gwen called back.

"Oh, you girls are going out somewhere." He asked through the door, just as the doorbell rang.

Gwen ran out her door and down the stairs, "No someone else bye dad."

"Wait who is that?" Gwen's father looked to Ellen who shrugged.

Arthur was standing at the door. When Gwen opened it he smiled at her and moved his feet in a slight shuffle.  "Hi."

Gwen paused to smile back at him, "Hi.  Be back later dad!" She scooted outside and reached out to grab Arthur's hand

"Oh... don't stay out past.. curfew... staying for dinner Ellen?"  Gwen's father asked.

"Nah... I will see you around Mr. Lion."

 

The street that Arthur and Gwen talked down was busy.  People were on their way home from work or heading to, maybe from dinner.  The two of them walked in a comfortable silence that slowly became awkward.

"You look beautiful tonight." Arthur coughed after he spoke, "Not that you don't always look beautiful."

Gwen giggled. "It's okay Arthur.  I know what you mean."

The two of them smiled to one another before reaching out to one another.  Just as their fingers touched there was a horrible shaking.

"Is that an earthquake?" Gwen asked and grabbed Arthur's hand tightly.

Something was marching down the street destroying things as it went.  

Arthur began to pull Gwen away, "Gwen! Run for it."

Everything was falling into chaos as they ran.  Cars were beeping. people were screaming.  When Gwen almost stumbled Arthur caught her and moved between her and the giant.  "Run Gwen Run!"

"Arthur don't stay there!" Gwen ran for a bit but realized Arthur wasn't following her.

"Guinevere...."

"Who's that?"  Gwen asked and looked around seeing a woman in the shadows.

"Only you can defeat that monster."  The person in the shadows threw a metallic spring blue pocket watch to Gwen.  Gwen caught it nearly falling on her face. 

"Now hold up the watch and yell Make me the Lady of Spring Guinevere!"

Gwen for a moment wondered if she was imagining everything.  This was all too weird to be real.  She held up the watch and called out. "Make me the Lady of Spring! GUINEVERE!"

 There was the smell of spring rain and blossoms, a storm of light and buds swarmed around Gwen, her body was consumed by light as she was spun around by a force unseen but very physical. Her clothes faded away and she was left with the light turning into fabric placing her in a dress with Long leaves and a low V neck, much like a historical dress.  The dress itself was a grey morning blue and flower budded and formed at her shoulders and waist.

On her head grew a crown of Shoft wood and buds forming to make her hair interlaced with springtime flora.

After her transformation, Gwen stood there.  In her hand, a staff appeared the top of it burst into floral buds much like that of an apple tree.  At the tip, the smaller branches with the buds came together and two long Apple Leaves grew into what looked like a lance or spear tip.

Arthur hit the pavement as he was knocked aside by the monster.  Guinevere ran past him leaving him on the ground watching her.  He was dazed watching her as she ran past.

Guinevere moved to jump up and held out her lance calling, "Spring Harmonious Gust!" The Lance flew from her hand before it struck the giant straight through the eye.  The giant burst into a black mist and the lance vanished before reappearing in Guinevere's hand.

 Arthur looked up at her and blinked. "Gwen?" 


End file.
